The Rise of the Ancients
by Dark-Shadow-Foot
Summary: Earth is finally at peace, but the galaxy is not. The Stargate program is known to all of earth. The Ancient's have seen what is to come and feel something must change. Casting aside a long held belief of non interference they have awoken three of their greatest minds. They rest their only hope on these three individuals. Full Summary inside.


The Rise of the Ancients

Earth is finally at peace, but the galaxy is not. The Stargate program is known to all of earth. They continue to fight the Goa'uld. The Ancient's have seen what is to come and feel something must change. Casting aside a long held belief of non interference they have awoken three of their greatest minds. They rest their only hope on these three individuals to make peace and form another great alliance.

Disclaimer – I do not own the Stargate Franchise other than my OC's.

* * *

AN:

This will be an AU. It will contain all the Stargate franchise to an extent, but well not be labeled a crossover since it won't really contain all the three series. The Atlantis exposition well not be take place, however Atlantis well be involved. The same goes for Universe, jus the ship well be involved. I quite liked the idea of Jolinar never dying and never dying, so she will be with Sam. Lantash and Martouf will not be involved with Sam, but rather an OC. Her father still joined with Selmak. As far as the plot goes the same enemies will appear and a few I have planed of my own. The story will start in the second season so everything up until Sam and Jolinar will have been the same.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awakening

It had been so dark for so long that he thought he would never see the end. He no longer knew what he had done to end up there and he no longer knew who he was other than his name. It felt like he had been there in that dark place forever in total darkness without light unable to do anything other than float in what seemed like an endless place. He had given up long ago trying to scream for his release. He no longer waited to here an answer that never came to his screams. He no longer thought in the way others did. Thousands upon thousands of thoughts ran through his mind in an instant. The things he saw and thought made no sense to him, but yet they did. He felt like he had never seen or experienced the things that he has seen or thought.

His once closed eyes opened to a pull that he felt taking him from his place of darkness. He saw what he could only describe as the light at the end of the tunnel. He felt warmth fill him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Another presence or presences surrounded him, they feel familiar. He hears voices, but cannot palace where they are. As time passes the light he saw got bigger and closer. As more time passed he felt hands grasp his shoulders and arms. After what felt like hours he finally emerged from the light and fell unconscious.

* * *

Unknown to him another was going through the same thing. She like him knowing not who see was. A third awakens from a long slumber feeling younger and stronger. He set about gathering the things he well need in hope the others will go where he thinks they well.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter sat at her desk in her office looking over several objects that she and her team had brought back from their latest mission. "_My Sam do you feel that_?" She was so immersed in her hear what Jolinar asked her. _"My Sam!" _She said more forcefully.

Sam hearing her the second time turned her attention inward toward her symbiote. "_What's wrong Jol?" _Feeling she was concerned about something.

"_I'm not sure my Sam, but I feel as if someone I once knew has returned." _Sam was a little concerned. She never new Jol to never be that vague and she wasn't sure exactly what she meant. "_Do you mean there's a Tok'Ra here Jol, I haven't heard the Stargate and I don't sense any Tok'Ra."_

Jolinar quickly realizes that she doesn't realize what she had meant. "_No, my Sam, immerse yourself with me and you'll understand."_ She did as Jolinar said and she could quickly feel what Jolinar was feeling, what she felt made her skin crawl. She could swear she felt like someone or something was standing over her. _"Jol what hell is going on?"_

"_I do not know my Sam, but I get the feeling that we will soon find out."_

* * *

Finally feeling like he had stopped moving his memories returned. He remembers who and what he is and what he must do. Ever so slowly he opens his eye's to find himself in a place he does not recognize. Picking himself off the floor he sets about looking around. He soon understands that he is in the city of the Atlantis. He almost cringes when he realizes that the great city is underwater. He can feel the city is low on power and that he must find replacements for what he is sure are nearly depleted ZPMs in the city's power core.

He sets off toward the power room making sure he masks his presence to the city and the enemy he knows sleeps in space. He doesn't like the idea of leaving the galaxy with them still alive, but he knows that the city is needed elsewhere. His thoughts turn to what the others have left him with and what knowledge they have given him greatly concerns him. He feels unhappy that his brethren have let things get as bad as they have. They always believed in the search for truth, knowledge and they always were teachers, protectors. He realizes that his being brought back means they want to help, but that to him doesn't excuse what they have let happen.

Reaching the power room he places his hand on the side of the door giving it just enough power to open and still keep him and the city hidden. Stepping through the door he is happy to see a many ZPMs sitting on a console next to the power core. He reaches the power the console and picks up several of the ZPMs then moves to the power core placing them on the power core. It takes several key strokes to open the power core to disengage the depleted ZPMs. He replaces the two fully depleted ZPMs first as to not lose the city's shield. Once they are replaced he makes a few more key strokes to close the power core and reengage the ZPMs and fully power the city once more.

Once to the gate room he proceeds to the control room to find the main console. Once there he scans the city to make sure the city can handle trip to another galaxy. Finding nothing that could not be fixed during flight he starts the city's engines. The creaked and groaned under the pressure of ascending its watery depths. Reaching the space he set course for Terra (Earth) and engaged the intergalactic hyperdrive.

* * *

She hated headaches and the only thing that made it better was she knew she could see him again and that gave her hope. She still was unsure exactly what had happened for her and him to have ended up like they had, for she was sure that they had shared the same fate. She wondered as she walked to her destination why they had brought her back without letting her know what was going on. She hoped that they didn't to get him do things as they wanted him to. She had no intention of letting them control him, but maybe they knew that.

She walked on the bridge of his ship and made her way to set in his seat. She brought one of the swinging consoles to her and starting typing intending to find him. She quickly found him, surprised where or rather what he is in. Figuring it best to go where he is headed rather than try and intercept him she lays in the course. Seeing much of the ships systems are down or damaged she sets about repairing and turning them on.

* * *

He was very pleased to see that the ship was in working order for the most part, even though there was quite a bit of damage. He quickly set nanites to start repairing the ship and its inoperable systems. He was quite thankful he knew the access codes to the database on the ship. The database made short work of finding the nearest supergate since the ship only had a simple FTL drives rather than hyperspace drives and it would take far too long to change the ships engines. Time he didn't have if he was to make it to Terra on time.

* * *

Atlantis was moving far faster than he had expected her to. He had moved to a room above the command center and was quite surprised when he had found it on the ship database, as far as he had been aware there never was a room above it. He made him wonder if his brethren had created it for him rather than him having to take one of the rooms next to a reaserch lab. He found that it would only let him in unless he reprogrammed it or simply let another in.

The room was quite big. The four corners of the room had archways that stretched from floor to ceiling. The archways opened to the outside and space could be seen through them. He was sure a shield of some kind held back the vacuum of space. He made a mental not to remember to set up secondary systems to make the city more air tight. The walls were lined with work tables of various sizes and he saw several with matter manipulation devices. In the center of the room stood a massive computer console with several stations to work form and with virtual displays.

He sat at one of the stations looking for anything else that may have been left for him by his brethren and was surprised fins a complete layout of the current Terra's continents, governments and their Stargate program. He was pleased with what he saw, the planet had been attacked by the Goa'uld and the attack however unfortunate had brought the plants people together and they had formed a new system of which to govern their Stargate program. The program now had a high council that governed it without outside interference. The program moved from its hidden mountain refuge to an artificially created island in the pacific.

The program its self was much the same as it was before, the teams were still made up the same way. The main team which intrigued him now held council positions and it seemed that they still went on missions. The general who had been the leader of the secret program now held the position of High-Counselor. They seemed to have made friends with the Tok'Ra and met many of the Great Alliance member races as well as several advanced races. It pleased his to see that they even though had very little technology from other races still was able to defend their world.

So immersed in his reading he barley saw the console next to him inform him that he was being scanned. Bringing the data to his screen he felt a grin spread across his face. She was safe and that was a very good think. He cursed the ship communication being unable to reach her and contact her. He hoped she would calculate his trajectory and head to Terra as well. Unknown to him his arrival and the others arrival did not go unnoticed by one Asgard and a Goa'uld.

* * *

AN: Well that was a lot shorter than I expected it to be, but I promise it well get better. R&R please.


End file.
